


SEP Days

by maggei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pre-Canon, this happens during SEP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggei/pseuds/maggei
Summary: Gabriel Reyes joins SEP and meets Jack Morrison. He doesn't expect for him to become so important.





	SEP Days

     The building was small; too small to hold hundreds of soldiers. Walking throughout the halls felt like walking through some sort of alley, with how close everyone was. Calling it claustrophobic didn’t emphasize it enough. The building smelled like chemicals, similar to that of a hospital, but the chemicals were stronger than that of medical supplies. It was told the building was sanitized daily, but it was hard to believe.  
     Injections had begun just a few days ago; people were already getting sick. Numerous coughs sounded at once, almost like a chorus. Unfortunately, this was utterly disgusting and caused most of the soldiers to cringe in disgust upon hearing so.  
     The only area the soldiers even wanted to be was the training halls, and the cafeteria (even if the food tasted like absolute shit). The beds were uncomfortable, and left most with an ebbing ache that didn’t ever leave. It didn’t help the blankets were thin as all hell, and hardly supplied any warmth.  
     Gabriel Reyes had never imagined he’d be here, being upon one of the super soldiers. The Soldier Enhancement Program (or SEP) had just opened for the first time, requesting anyone who was willing. Gabriel had joined without a second thought, he felt as though it would help him, especially since he had planned to stay with the army as long as possible. He hadn’t expected so many people to die at the first set of injections. Some people’s bodies just couldn’t handle the chemicals, causing them to grow ill, or just cause certain death.  
     Upon joining, Gabriel had met a blond man, who introduced himself as John “Jack” Morrison. He seemed uptight about quite literally everything. He didn’t even spare a single glance at Gabriel (and if he did it was a glare). Gabriel found something … interesting about John. Maybe he _was_ aged to be nineteen (almost twenty), but that didn’t stop him from teasing him.  
     He had learned John hated being addressed as Jack. Gabriel still remembers the angry glare he received when addressing John as Jack. Gabriel persisted, as John had never spoken to Gabriel other than to tell him to fuck off. John was fun to mess with, as he was quick to temper. Gabriel was enjoying this more than he should have.  
     That is, until “Jack” referred to him as Gabe.  
     “What the fuck? Don’t call me Gabe,” Gabriel hissed, eyes narrow.  
     There was a wide, almost sinister smile on John -- _Jack's_ lips, obvious he was more than happy to get his revenge.  
     “What’s the problem, _Gabe?_ You call me Jack, and you are perfectly aware I cannot stand that name. Therefore, I have a right to address you as your so called nickname.” Gabriel couldn’t stand the toothy grin Jack had just pulled. Was he finding this that funny? It was really starting to piss him off.  
     “Alright, fuck you. I’m sorry, Morrison,” spoke Gabriel, unapologetically. The small laugh he heard from Jack made him happier than he cared to admit.  
     “Fuck off with calling me Jack, and I’ll gladly cut the shit, _Reyes.”_ Fuck, how was he so amused by this? Gabriel pulled a pout, but he hadn’t seen Jack smile until now, and _damn_ it beamed like the sun. It was hard not to smile, too.  
     Gabriel stuck out a hand, “Truce?” He couldn’t help but smile. They were beginning to get along, it seemed.  
     “Truce,” came Jack’s reply, shaking Gabriel’s hand as a gesture of agreement.  
\--  
     “Look what I found!” The excitement in Jack’s voice was apparent. He was hiding something in his palms, grin wide. Gabriel looked at him, confused.  
     “Huh?” Gabriel looked at the mysterious item Jack was so excited about.  
     It was fucking bread. Not the shitty SEP bread, but real bread. The bread he once had the luxury of eating. How the hell had Morrison put his hands on this?  
     “You want some? It’s gotta be one hundred percent better than the shit here.” Gabriel laughed in agreement.  
     “Hell yeah, I do. Rip it in half.” Gabriel had to admit, getting excited over eating bread was something he never expected.  
     Jack happily split the bread in half, giving the two pieces an inspection before giving the supposedly larger piece to Gabriel. Both of their mouths watered for real food, not the slop they got served every day.  
     The first bite they took, they both groaned at how good it was. Fuck, Gabriel would’ve found this shit disgusting before this. But now, he’d kill for it. He was sure any food that wasn’t from SEP was at least fifty percent better.  
     “How the hell did you manage to get that, Morrison?” Gabriel inquired, after swallowing his bite. Jack gave him a smile that said, “I have my ways.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. Of course, he was _Jack Morrison, _after all.__  
     Gabriel had been in SEP for a month now, but he wasn’t warming up to the place whatsoever. The bunks still hurt to sleep on, the smell of chemicals were something impossible to get used to, and the amount of death that reeked in the air was unbelievable. The food still tasted like ass, and he would do anything for actually good food. The only good thing now was that him and Jack had become some sort of friends (they were definitely more than acquaintances, Gabriel noted). They hung out whenever they found time, joking around, throwing light punches at each other in a playful manner. It reminded Gabriel of his friends as a child.  
     He had never noticed the way Jack rolled his eyes at his jokes, with an inevitable smile, even if it was small. Or his freckles, that littered his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He payed no mind to these things, until he grew close to Jack.  
     Jack had a cold “shell”, so to speak, but he was probably one of the sweetest guys Gabriel had met. He had also failed to notice the dark skies until now. The stars shined within the darkness, surrounding the moon like a blanket. He wondered if Jack liked stars...  
     “Uh, Reyes? You’re staring.” Shit, was he?  
     “Uh, sorry,” Gabriel awkwardly shifted his eyes away. He didn’t fail to notice the light blush on Jack’s cheeks. It was…. cute. Gabriel awkwardly averted his eyes, taking another bite of the bread. As he slowly chewed, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jack was judging his expression, eyes a bit narrow. He remembers the times he was able to stare into his eyes. They reminded him of the ocean shimmering in the sun, or a deep, beautiful shade of cerulean. He also remembers Jack trying to repress his laugh, obvious to tell the sound of it to his own ears sounded awful. Of course, Gabriel begged to differ. It simply wasn’t true.  
     Gabriel had never been in love before. He’d had those school crushes, that were nothing more than something that probably couldn’t even be considered a real relationship, speaking generally. So, no, he had never been in genuine love. He was beginning to question his feelings towards his blonde friend, but he was unsure what it felt like to be in love, he couldn’t be too sure.  
     “...briel. Gabriel,” Gabriel snapped aware, Jack looking confused as he finally got his attention. “What’s got you thinking so much? You usually don’t zone out like this.”  
     “Um,” he replies, a little too rushed to sound casual. “I’m just, um,” he bites his lip. “Just thinking about how amazing this bread is!” he finally exclaims. Jack doesn’t buy it, but he stays silent, a brow still quirked in concern or confusion, Gabe couldn’t tell.  
     “Anyways,” Jack interjects into the awkward silence, “It’s late, you should finish that and head to bed.” Oh, yeah. Gabriel had forgotten how late it had gotten.  
     “See ya, Jack,” Gabriel mutters. Jack waves as he quietly leaves. Gabe had also forgotten he had dormmates trying to sleep. Gladly, they hadn’t seem to hear their conversation.  
     Gabe finishes his bread, and lies down. That night he dreams of Jack.  
\--  
     Gabriel awoken at dawn. It was the weekend; injection days. It was the days he most hated, even more than the awful training they had to go through. It was really saying something, since the training pushed to limits that any normal human shouldn’t have been pushed to. Except, they were classified as “super soldiers” now. So, technically, they weren’t “normal.”  
     No one was awake in the dorm, only Gabriel. It was pitch black, with the sound of deep breaths, and occasional coughing. His mind wandered to Jack. Thinking about him put this childish, giddy smile on his face. He hates it, really. He hates how Jack makes him feel, but at the same time, he loves it. He loves how it feels like butterflies are in his stomach.  
     He looks up at the bunk above him, resting his hands behind his head as he sighs. He couldn’t help but wonder if Jack was one to cuddle, or if he wasn’t one for affection. Millions of questions filled his mind about Jack’s preferences. Coffee, or tea? How does he make either? What things does he like? What was his life like before? Gabriel wishes he could shut his mind up.  
     There was no hope going back to sleep now, his mind had gone too far into thinking about Jack, and he knows that won’t stop for a while. He remembers the few times their hands brushed, and he felt how cold his hands were. It was a bit shocking, but he wanted to be the one to warm them up. Oh God, what was he thinking?  
     He groans, turning to bury his face into his poor excuse of a pillow. He pulls the flimsy blanket up. He hated the blankets here, they were made of a fabric that was way too thin (probably some type of wool), and it was coarse against his skin (he might have recalled people getting bad rashes from them). Gladly, that snapped him out of his thoughts for a moment or two. He shifts, trying to get comfortable on the hard cot. He was confident the bed didn’t even have damn springs.  
     Did Jack have a hard time getting comfortable on the beds, just like him? Or did he find them comfortable, since a bed is a bed? He groans. What hell, why couldn’t escape his thoughts? Gabriel decided that trying to sleep was now the best option. He turns on his side, and faces what he assumes is the wall. Time is unknown to him now; he’s learned to rely on the position of the sun, as they weren’t allowed watches or phones. God, he missed having a phone.  
     Gabriel had successfully gotten Jack off his mind, and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
\--  
     A few months had passed after the “bread incident”, as Gabriel called it. (He felt as it was fitting, even if the term “incident” implied that it was a bad experience.) Jack and Gabriel had become a lot closer; Gabriel was always thinking about Jack. He felt it might have been worrying, but he let it pass. It was hard to act like himself around Jack though, as the impulse to kiss him was always in mind when being around the blonde. The soldier count was probably only down to around two hundred. The stench of death only grew more and more, each injection day. It was almost like they didn't even fucking clean up the bodies once they had been counted as dead. Revolting thought, really.  
     At this point in time, Gabe was near one-hundred percent sure that he was in love with Jack. It was hard to deny it, with how much he thought about him, and how he wanted to kiss him, and many other things that went into the fact. The thing was, Gabriel was unsure how to ask him out. Would it make things awkward? Would it make Jack hate him? He didn’t want to find out, but he also felt like he needed to tell Jack.  
     It was the time to tell him, Gabriel decided.  
     Jack was sitting on the couch in the recreation room, watching whatever channel was unchangeable on the television. His hands were on his lap, his eyes focused intently on the screen. Gabriel sighs, walking up to Jack, and sitting down on the cushion next to him.  
     “Oh, hey, Reyes,” Jack welcomes, with a kind smile.  
     “Hey, Morrison!” Gabriel returns the smile. “So-”  
     “Will you go out with me?” Jack interrupts. Gabe immediately turns a very dark shade of red, his eyes wide. What the hell, he was about to ask the same damn thing. He reminded himself to breathe. It was okay, for Jack had mutual feelings.  
     “I was about to ask the same thing, holy fuck.” Jack laughs, and Gabriel savors it. “Yeah, of course.” Gabriel grabs Jack’s hand, their fingers lacing, but awfully and uncomfortably. Jack’s index and middle finger were between Gabe’s pinky and ring finger. And damn, Jack’s hands were cold. Gabriel kisses Jack’s hand, regardless how awkward the situation was. Jack was _his_ now (wow, he never thought he'd be able to call Jack that). Even if unknowingly, it was the thing he truly wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wanted the ending to improvise a setting where the reader can choose what happens! you can decide if they stay dating until overwatch falls, their relationship ends some time earlier, etc. up to you! thanks for reading :)


End file.
